


stuck on you

by orphan_account



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Stuck in a Small Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:31:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lockers aren't meant to fit two people but david makes it work





	stuck on you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a lil old, whoops.
> 
> it was absolutely gonna be boning in a locker but i didnt want to think about the logistics of it and also i lost my nerve lmao <8) pretend i can choose good titles

It was another trial in the rusted walls of the junkyard and while the location was mostly familiar, the being picked to terrorize them was not. For the most part.

Dwight peered out through cracked holes in the garage’s door, pursing his lips as he heard the heavy panting of the hooded figure nearby. Whoever they were, they were fast and while not able to injure quite as deeply as the rest of their tormentors, they were more than enthusiastic- all three of them that he’d seen so far. This one sported a cloth mask with a skull painted on it and shared the penchant for frenzied swinging that left most of their group praying they’d do the job better instead of the shallow jabs they delivered.

 

"This has to be a gang or something.” he mumbled to himself before stepping back and rolling his shoulders. He didn’t expect to get much done on the ever present generator next to the gutted car but he’d long since learned to take progress where he could get it before he was inevitably chased away.

He knelt and had only opened the front panel of the machine when the sound of heavy footsteps were fast approaching.

Dwight cursed to himself and rose, immediately gravitating to the nearest locker of the three in the garage. He hadn’t done anything of note and the hope that the over-eager killer would assume no progress had been made and leave just as quickly as they came kept him from trembling quite as much.

The man slipped inside and gently shut the door and waited, his breathing low and even as he waited.

The footsteps entered the garage and he felt his heartbeat pick up as he strained to keep himself quiet and listening for the sound of them retreating.

His eyes widened as they only got closer and he tensed, waiting to be forced from the locker and hauled to a hook.

The doors swung open and there stood David instead of the masked figure.

“Move the fuck over.” David ordered in a low voice, already moving Dwight himself.

“What, no!”

Dwight tried to resist but as always, David asserted just how much stronger he was with ease and he was pushed against the side of the locker at an awkward angle while David slipped in behind him and shut the door.

“Why couldn’t you just get in a different one?” Dwight whispered harshly and pushed against the wall in an attempt to move David who had his front pressed firmly to his back but he only succeeded in making the old wood creak in protest.

“Shut the hell up and wait.” David growled, his free arm that he closed the door with snaking up under Dwight’s to cover his mouth.

Dwight huffed and tried to struggle further but only wound up have David grasp him around the middle with his other arm and another hissed warning to be quiet.

The two froze in a tangle of limbs as they finally heard quick footsteps enter the garage as well.

Dwight tensed and struggled to keep his breathing even despite David’s hand over his mouth.

The sound of the killer circled the car once and paused right outside of the locker they were in.

The hand around Dwight’s middle tensed and pulled the smaller man closer.

Dwight trembled, praying that his heart wasn't as audible as it felt hammering in his chest rapidly.

A moment passed, then two, and after what felt like an eternity the loud sound of a generator shorting in the distance cut through the silence.

The killer sprinted off and Dwight could finally relax. He slumped down in David’s arms, his eyes shut in relief. David’s hand slid from his mouth and cautiously opened one door of the locker.

The dusty, cool air was a balm on Dwight’s skin as even a short time trapped in such a small space with someone else had left him far warmer than what was comfortable. Even his glasses had managed to fog up some.

He attempted to leave but was still held in place by David’s other arm. He raised a brow and craned his neck to try and look at the other. Every passing second he felt the heat of David pressed behind him was another his body latched onto that feeling instead of the constant hum of terror being in a trial offered and his panic grew.

“David..?” he cleared his throat and mentally grimaced at how his voice had cracked. “David, let me go.” he tried again, his voice still a little shaky but less embarrassing this time.

“What? Oh, right.” David started and let go quickly to step out of the locker.

Dwight followed after, taking care to shut the doors gently before turning to look at David properly.

The larger man seemed distracted and while Dwight could admit to himself he already missed having David’s solid form behind him, he sincerely doubted his own slightly plush frame was quite the same thrill for the other.

“Is everything okay?” he questioned.

David swallowed thickly and finally his gaze focused on the other.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just fucked off there’s another one of those little pricks running around, y’know?” His deflection was weak and he knew it but there wasn’t any way he was going to admit that even while under threat of bodily harm, somehow he managed to find something a little more pleasant just moments ago. He'd been here way too long.

Dwight sighed and nodded, a small frown appearing. “Yeah it’s kinda weird. Why are there so many of them?” 

David could’ve collapsed from relief that the smaller man suspected nothing and he shrugged.

“Little bastards find other little bastards and form a pack, nothin’ new. Guess that thing decided to get the whole lot of ‘em this time.”

David watched the other chuckle quietly and he found he much preferred a smile on his lips.

“Guess so. Just annoying since they’re a bunch of kids, you know? We’re all grown here and we’re being stabbed by a kid with a busted ruler and compass.” Dwight mused, moving to kneel and work on the generator now.

David followed suit and settled on another side. 

“Tell you what. Next time we see ‘em, we take ‘em together. They lose their shiv and they lose their nerve.”

Dwight laughed again and David felt the urge to pull him close again. It had absolutely been too long since he'd had actually pleasant physical contact.

“David, that’s stupid. You think that thing's just going to let you knock out it’s toy?”

David huffed in laughter, his focus less on the mess of wires in front of him now.

“Nah, it’s proper smart is what it is. I hold 'em down, you take their knife. Like I said, easy.”

“David, th-” The generator sparked and jolted with a loud crash as someone’s hands were errant in their work.

All smiles and laughter were gone as the two took off out of the garage and in separate directions.

Anything good or familiar didn’t last long in this place and yet David still came out of the trial less tense than usual.


End file.
